No te volvere a perder
by majitop
Summary: Ya pasaba un año desde que Skipper y Mayna se reencontraron, pero, Skipper tendria el suficiente valor como para decirle a Mayna todo lo que sentía? Lee y descubre x3
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola otra vez, este fic puede llegar a ser el más largo que haya echo :O Por diferentes razones :B entre ellas, que este fic no solo se basara en Skipper... Si no en todos los demás, así que no entrare en detalles, así que comencemos!**

* * *

**El comienzo**

Era un día soleado en Central Park, era el medio día. Se escuchaban risas, juegos pero había cierta confusión rondando en la cabeza de cierta ocelote.

¿Por qué no es como lo esperaba? ¿Solo unos besos y ya? ¿Sera que aun quiere a Marlene? –Se preguntaba Mayna- ¡NO! Ya me harte, si quería algo serio ya no le queda oportunidad alguna! Me canse de esperarlo tanto, debo continuar con mi vida y él debe continuar con su vida militar –Mayna se levantó y se encamino de vuelta al zoológico, actuando normal.

* * *

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Rico estaba peleando con Cabo por el control remoto, Kowalski se encontraba en su laboratorio con sus inventos y por último… Skipper, estaba consumido en sus pensamientos, no importaba que pasara, no podía sacar a la ocelote más especial para él, Mayna.

¡DAME ESHO! –Grito Rico sacando a Skipper de sus pensamientos.

¡NO! ¡ES HORA DE LOS LUNACORNIOS! –Exclamo Cabo sin soltar el control remoto. Skipper se levantó, tomo el control remoto y apago la televisión.

¡Ya no más televisión! –dijo Skipper firme. El sargento y el cabo se disculparon el uno al otro- ¡Así me gusta soldados! Ya no más peleas…

Skipper…. He notado que has estado muy pensativo… ¿En qué has estado pensando? –Pregunto Cabo Cabito notando que su líder había estado demasiado pensativo toda la mañana. El líder se puso nervioso y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo ligeramente por la pregunta del cabo.

Ya sabes, he estado pensando en… En… -Los dos soldados empezaron a escucharlo atentamente- Un plan contra… Espiraculo? SI! SI! ESO! Un plan contra trompa de botella!

No eshtarash penshando de nuevo en Mayna… o shi? –Pregunto Rico haciendo notorio lo que siempre iba a estar rondando en la cabeza de Skipper.

¿Qué? No! No, que va… Jeje… Y… ha hablado de mí? –Pregunto Skipper ansioso por escuchar la respuesta, Rico rio ligeramente

Tal vesh, seguro que no piensas en ella?-

No, no… Como pensaría todo el día en… Esos hermosos ojos grises, esa carita tan angelical que hace que me sienta en las nubes, al escuchar esa linda voz que es música para mí y que…. –Skipper se da cuenta de que sus soldados estaban viéndolos muy sonrientes, el líder volteo a ver a otro lado- Ehm… NO ESTOY PENSANDO EN ELLA!

¡NOO! –respondieron los dos soldados en unísono. Kowalski salió de su laboratorio, vio a su líder algo sonrojado y a los otros dos soldados riéndose. Kowalski dejo unos folders en la mesa y vio a su líder.

A ver… Esta así por algo de Mayna? –Pregunto burlonamente el teniente, Skipper lo vio serio-

Si, si es por eso! –Se rio Cabo- Pero Skipper… Hay algo que no entiendo, y es…¿Si sientes algo por ella porque no se lo has dicho?

Skipper se quedó también con la duda, ya había pasado un año desde su re encuentro y el seguía enamorado de ella, pero tenía miedo de que al revelarle a Mayna sus sentimientos, ella lo rechazaría, a él todavía le quedaba lo más valioso de su vida, por lo que siempre lucho y es la amistad de Mayna.

Bueno, Skipper, Cabo tiene razón, deberías decirle, no puedes darte el lujo de que en un momento la puedas llegar a perder, si nunca te arriesgas no sabrás si fuiste ganador en este amor –Concluyo de hablar Kowalski, Skipper se quedó pensando y vio a Rico para estar seguro.

Shi, es cierto, ella no deja de hablar de ti, pero ya shabesh lo complicadash que son lash chicas –Termino Rico, dándole ánimos a Skipper.

Hm… Ya vengo, debo hacer algo… -Dijo Skipper tomando unas flores y apuntó de salir, pero retrocedió- Pero que pasa si no me…

¡QUE VAYAS! –Interrumpieron los tres soldados empujando a su líder a la salida.

Solo un recordatorio, si tengo pies, y oh miren, si puedo caminar con ellos! –Agrego Skipper hasta llegar a la salida.

**Continuara... [SIEMPRE QUISE PONER ESO! XDD]**


	2. Una noticia

**Una noticia… **

Skipper seguía parado sin saber qué hacer, esas palabras le iban destrozando el corazón poco a poco… Mayna le había hecho daño sin darse cuenta.

Si… Solo somos… Amigos –Dijo Skipper con nostalgia y bajando la cabeza- Yo… Creo que… Ya debo irme

Bueno, nos vemos luego –se despidió Mayna regalándole una sonrisa a Skipper, y volteándose a arreglar sus cosas, Skipper rendido admiro por unos momentos la belleza y delicadeza de Mayna, se volteó y se encamina de regreso a su hábitat.

"_Que puedo hacer ahora?" –_Se preguntó Skipper mientras regresaba a su hábitat. Mayna se volteó a ver si Skipper seguía allí, al no verlo suspiró hondo.

Que estoy haciendo? –Se preguntó la ocelote- No estoy escuchando a mi corazón, estoy evitándolo! Pero… Porque me tiene que hacer las cosas más difíciles? –Mayna se tiró a su cama, pensando bien en lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

**En la oficina de Alice**

Hans y Rico se encontraban registrando las cosas de Alice, Hans se encontraba registrando unos papeles, mientras Rico buscaba en la computadora.

Bien Rico, recuerda que debemos ver como poder tener más pecaditos –Comentó Hans ilusionando con sus pescados.

Peces –Dijo Rico imaginándose sus deliciosos pescados- Sheguire bushcando!

Bueno, cualquier cosa… -Hans dejo su oración inconclusa al escuchar unos pasos afuera de la oficina, Hans se escondió entre el bote de basura y Rico entre un gabinete.

Bien, pero a que animal deberemos trasladar? –Preguntó Alice a través de su walkie tolkie, al decir 'traslado' Rico y Hans sacaron sus cabezas de sus escondites y se vieron entre ellos algo asustados-Bueno, veré si la puedo trasladar, voy a ver cómo puedo hacer para trasladarla –Termino de hablar Alice y tiro una malteada al basurero *Donde Hans estaba escondido xD*. Cuando Alice se fue Rico salió de su escondite y se encamino hacia Hans, cuando lo vio lleno de malteada de fresa no resistió las ganas de reírse.

Hans! Te ves muy grashioso! –Se burlaba Rico mientras le tomaba unas fotos, Hans lo vio serió

No te burles, mejor vamos a avisarle al gruñón sobre el traslado, no quiero que hayan sorpresas sobre esto –Al decir esto, ambas aves empezaron a correr hacia su hábitat para buscar a Skipper.

* * *

**En el hábitat de Izzy**

Marlene estaba entrando junto a Mayna, vieron a Izzy recostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo.

Otra vez pensando en Kowalski? –Preguntó Marlene notando que su amiga seguía amando a Kowalski. Izzy suspiro hondo.

No… No importa –se sentó en su cama y sus amigas se sentaron al lado de ella

Si, lo sigues queriendo porque no regresas con él? –Preguntó Mayna con curiosidad, Izzy frunció el ceño.

Hm… Lo pensare… -Izzy vio a Marlene- Como te va a ti con Julien?

Pues ahorita ya sabes el rey quiere hacer fiestas jeje, pero… No me deja a un lado me regalo unas flores y… -

Te regalo flores? –Preguntó Mayna extrañada de que Julien le haya dado algo a Marlene

Yo también me sorprendí! Pero… Bien vale la pena! –Agregó Marlene con una sonrisa, Izzy volteó a ver a Mayna, algo estaba mal, no tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre, la vio extrañada.

Paso algo, Mayna? –Preguntó Izzy, Mayna se quedó pensando bien.

Estoy… Yo… -Suspira- Ya no puedo seguir esperando a Skipper, lo amo, lo acepto, pero ya va un año, UN AÑO! En que no ha pasado nada, para más, me reencuentro con Hans y ahora él… Es… Tierno, es caballeroso…-

Hans siempre ha sido así, por más que lo molestes siempre será así –(- Pao recuerdos D': ) Interrumpió Marlene, Mayna e Izzy asintieron porque ya sabían que era cierto.

Bueno sí, siempre lo ha sido, pero… Él no es el tema, el punto es que… Ya no sé qué hacer, tal vez si ya no esté en el zoológico todo estaría mejor, él seguiría en sus asuntos militares y yo tal vez seguiría con mis asuntos familiares.

Mayna, las cosas pasan por algo, quien sabe, tal vez se unieron ustedes dos otra vez, por alguna razón especifica ustedes dos han de estar juntos de nuevo, puede ser que ustedes estén por alguna razón, pero… Todo a su tiempo, no? –Agrego Izzy, la ocelote se quedó pensativa, vio a la zorrita quien le sonreía para darle confianza, vio a la nutria quien le sonreía igual.

Bueno… Puede ser chicas… -Mayna se recostó en la cama de su amiga y siguieron hablando, tratando de que Mayna pensara bien las cosas. De lo que nunca se percataron fue de que Cabo escucho alguna parte de la conversación por accidente.

* * *

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Skipper se encontraba sentado en la mesa, pensando en Mayna, el "solo amigos" le hizo un daño muy profundo a él, no se sentía el mismo líder confiado de siempre. Kowalski vio a su líder en ese estado se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sabía que Skipper no hablaría fácilmente así que tuvo que buscar tema de conversación.

Capitán, tú crees que… -Skipper levanta su aleta para que se calle

Ya sé que intentas hacer, y la respuesta es no, no estoy bien, es mi problemita con Mayna-

Con Mayna? Pero… Que paso?-

Ella… -Suspira- Bueno, ya es oficial, ella no me quiere, y supongo que no debo seguir molestándola más.

Skipper, eres un buen líder, pero… Debes tener confianza en que eres capaz de muchas cosas, debes seguir luchando por el amor de Mayna, si la amas demuéstraselo, no cometas el mismo error que yo hice, tu puedes hacerlo, no esperes que las cosas caigan del cielo, porque científicamente no es posible tomando en cuenta de que Mayna no puede volar y…-

KOWASLKI! –le llamo la atención Skipper a Kowalski quien se salió del tema

El punto es que, tú no puedes darte por vencido, debes luchar por ella, haz todo lo que tengas que hacer –Skipper se quedó pensando en lo que el teniente le dijo. Cuando en ese momento Hans y Rico entraron rápidamente.

SHKIPPER! –grito Rico empezando a correr por todos lados. Skipper se levantó y le dio una bofetada [Pobrecito ;~; ]

Que sucede, soldado? –Preguntó Skipper firme, mientras Hans baja aun lleno de malteada.

Hans, porque estas cubierto de malteada? –Preguntó Kowalski al ver a Hans lleno de malteada.

Es que tenía mucho calor y quise refrescarme –Contesto sarcásticamente Hans y volteó a ver a Skipper- En cuanto a tu pregunta, van a transferir a alguien a un lugar que a un desconocemos el lugar. Debemos estar pendientes de quien se ira…

Alguien se ira?! –Preguntaron Skipper y Kowalski en unísono, sorprendidos por la noticia.

* * *

**Pregunta... Y Graisy? ._.**


	3. Un pelea Un adios

**Una pelea y… un adiós**

Skipper y Kowalski seguían petrificados por la notica que sus amigos… Bueno su amigo y Hans le habían dado, Skipper por dentro suplicaba para que no se fuera Mayna mientras que Kowalski no pensó para sí mismo sino…

POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA IZZY! –Suplicó Kowalski en voz alta, Hans y Skipper se vieron entre ellos, Rico saco una libreta y apunto algo. Kowalski se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonroja.

Bueno… Cabo me debe 5 huachinanguitos –Comentó Rico. En ese momento Cabo entra a la base.

SKIPPER! DEB… -Ve a Hans- Porque estas cubierto de malteada?

Porque… Que te importa?! –Contesto Hans saliendo del hábitat y tirándose a la piscina.

Ok? –Cabo voltea a ver a Skipper y Rico quien le extendía una aleta- Tu qué?

Mis huachinangos! –Contesto Rico, Cabo lo vio serio y le dio sus peces-

Te odio! -.- -

Cabo, ibas a decirme algo? –Preguntó Skipper con curiosidad

Ah cierto, oye pues veras, hoy estaba pasando por la oficina de Alice y escuche que… -Kowalski lo detiene con su aleta y toma la palabra

Ya nos dijeron –

Pero…-

Cabo, ya nos enteramos, no hace falta que lo vuelvas a mencionar, no creo que nadie desea saber que alguien se va, verdad Skipper? –Al decir esto, Kowalski voltea a donde se encontraba Skipper, pero al no verlo, los tres pingüinos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. ¿Dónde estaba Skipper?

* * *

**En el hábitat de los lémures**

Julien estaba demasiado tranquilo acostado sobre su 'rebotador', Maurice descansaba tranquilamente tomando una malteada, Mort no se encontraba por razones raras, es por eso que Julien se encontraba tan tranquilo, en ese momento Skipper llego.

Cola anillada? –Preguntó Skipper buscando a Julien, lo vio en su rebotador, y se acercó- Oye!

Hm? –Julien levanta la cabeza para ver quién era y saluda con su pata a Skipper- Hola monja, que haces en mi reino?

Necesito… Hablar contigo –Julien vio a Skipper con algo de preocupación, no era normal que él llegara así-

Que paso, Skipper? –Preguntó Julien sentándose, y haciéndole un espacio a Skipper para que se siente al lado de él. Skipper lo hace.

Es que… No sé si te enteraste de que iba a haber un traslado?-

Ah sí, algo de eso me había mencionado el goldito-

Bueno… Pues, no has tenido el presentimiento de que… Solo tal vez…-

Crees que Mayna se pueda ir?-

Eso creo-

Mira, Monja, si piensas que Mayna se ira, porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad de irle a decir lo que sientes, puede que luego llegue a ser demasiado tarde, no la pierdas, es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala-

Sí, pero que pasa si ella me rechaza?-

Al menos sabrás que lo intentaste, mira… VE! Y dile todo…-

Pero…-

Soy tu rey y te lo ordeno! –Comentó Julien empujando a Skipper para que se vaya al hábitat de Mayna, Skipper tomo confianza y no camino… Corrió al hábitat de Mayna.

* * *

**En el hábitat de Mayna**

Mayna se encontraba buscando algo de comida, curiosamente, en su hábitat no había nada, ella sintió algo en su hombro, volteo a ver y era Hans…

Hola, Hans –Saludó Mayna con una sonrisa-

Hola, Mayna… Pensé que Skipper estaría aquí-

Pues no, no lo he visto por ahora… Pero dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Solo pasaba, no he compartido contigo, por un tiempo-

Lo sé, pero al menos ahora estas aquí, no?-  
Bueno es cierto –Hans levanta la vista y ve que Mayna , ella le sonríe y le da un abrazo, Hans quedo asombrado, Pero Mayna le dijo algo al "oído", Hans se quedó en shock con lo que Mayna le dijo. En ese momento Skipper entra al hábitat y al ver eso, quedo en paralizado, molesto los separa, Hans lo ve y solo niega con la cabeza-

Mayna… Creo que mejor me voy –Hans le dice algo en voz baja y se va de allí, Skipper voltea a ver a Mayna, muy serio-

QUE DIANTRES PASO AQUÍ?! –Preguntó Skipper furioso, Mayna lo vio un tanto asustada

PORQUE TIENES QUE GRITAR? –Grito Mayna con lágrimas en los ojos, Skipper furioso, vio a donde Hans se había ido-

Porque siempre que vengo estas muy cariñosa con él? ESE PATO QUIEN ES PARA TI? –

Es mi amigo! –

Entonces, yo puedo ir y abrazar a Kitka, no? –Mayna no aguanto más y se puso demasiado furiosa-

¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? ESTAS CELOSO?-

Porque debería estar celoso de él?! Sí él puede conquistarte rápidamente! –Skipper se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Mayna lo tomo de la aleta izquierda y lo vio a los ojos-

Skipper, porque estas celoso? Porque te importa todo lo que me pasa?-

NO ME PASA NADA! –Skipper se aleja de Mayna-

BIEN! Si no te pasa nada, yo puedo llegar a salir con Hans y a ti no te importara nada!-

No me importa que pase entre ustedes! –

BIEN! Que importa!... Tu vida era mejor cuando… *Pausa dramática* CUANDO YO NO REGRESE A ELLA! –

Mi vida?! TU VIDA ESTARIA MUCHO MEJOR SIN MI! –

OJALA NUNCA HUBIERA VENIDO AL ZOOLOGICO!... YA NO QUIERO VERTE MAS! LARGO DE MI HABITAT! –Mayna se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar-

Bien! No tengo nada que hacer aquí contigo! –Skipper empezó a caminar hacia su hábitat, Mayna voltea a verlo y para terminar la discusión…-

TE ODIO! –Skipper se detuvo y se quedó petrificado, decidió no lastimarse más, siguió caminando pero un ruino detuvo su paso, volteo a ver y vio a Mayna en una jaula, Mayna llorando vio a Skipper suplicándole que la sacara, Skipper no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo hacia Mayna, pero Alice lo detuvo-

¿Qué haces fuera de tu hábitat? –Preguntó Alice sin respuesta alguna, Skipper logró escapar de Alice y corrió hacia Mayna esquivando a los demás cuidadores que querían detenerlo

MAYNA! –Grito Skipper estirando su aleta para poder alcanzar a Mayna, ella lo vio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Skipper! –Mayna estiro su pata para poder tomar la aleta de Skipper, cuando él ya estaba apuntó de tomar su pata, algo como una aguja le pico el trasero, Skipper vio y era un dardo para inmovilizarlo, en este caso… Bueno ya saben… Skipper vio a Mayna con lágrimas en los ojos...

Perdo… -Sin concluir su frase, Skipper cae al suelo inconsciente por el dardo…

* * *

**Que creen que pasara después? :B **

**Dejen sus reviews porque…**

**To be continued :B**


	4. Pistas

**¿Dónde estás?**

Skipper empezaba a despertar, pasó muchas horas inconsciente, pero ya estaba sano y a salvo en su hábitat, descanso en su cama. Skipper empezó a abrir los ojos pero mientras los abría repetía el nombre de Mayna a cada rato, donde estaba ella? Era la pregunta…

Tranquilo, ya paso… -Agrego alguien al lado de Skipper- Todo está bien, Skip

Mayna? Mayna perdóname… -Skipper pedía perdón con la voz entrecortada, alguien le puso un trapo mojado en la frente-

No, soy Izzy… Los demás están viendo lo de Mayna, tú descansa yo iré con ellos, no quiero que te muevas… -Al decir esto, Izzy se levantó, Skipper tomo su pata rápidamente y ella volteo a verlo

¿Dónde está Mayna? –Pregunto Skipper, Izzy no supo que responderle, se zafó de Skipper y se salió rápidamente del cuartel- Necesito ver a Mayna! –Skipper se levantó rápidamente pero cayó al suelo, todavía no tenía fuerzas como para poder salir, sin embargo no le importó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía empezó a intentar salir de su hábitat.

* * *

_**En la oficina de Alice**_

Kowalski, junto a los simios, estaban buscando algún rastro de Mayna, a donde pudo haber ido? Nadie sabía, no había ninguna dirección ni nada para poder ubicar a su pequeña amiga naranja.

Kowalski, no hay nada de Mayna! –Dijo Rico algo asustado, donde iba a estar su loca amiga?!

Es raro, normalmente hay más de algún dato de un traslado –Agrego Cabo

Esto es extraño, Alice siempre mantiene algún dato, pero esta vez está en blanco todo esto –Comento Maison algo preocupado, Kowalski se quedó pensativo cuando Izzy entro junto a Marlene

Alguna pista de Mayna? –Pregunto Marlene, todos negaron con la cabeza

No hay nada, es como si hubieran borrado esa información –Comento Kowalski sin quitar los ojos del monitor. Izzy se paró al lado de él, Kowalski sonrió levemente y siguió buscando.

Pero debe de haber más de algo! No pudo desaparecer solo así! –Comento Izzy, Kowalski la vio y se quedó pensando en lo que dijo-

No… No pudo, solo si alguien quisiera haber borrado esa información… -Agrego Kowalski

La pudo haber borrado solo para que no la buscáramos, pero quien pudo haber sido y a donde la llevo? –Continuo Rico todos se le quedaron viendo, era lógico eso…

Bien debemos ir a buscar alguna pista a su hábitat! –Dijo Izzy saliendo rápidamente de la oficina, todos la siguieron rápidamente. Mientras corrían al hábitat de Mayna, Marlene se encontró una etiqueta de traslado, era algo extraña, no sabía de donde era y corrió hacia Kowalski.

KOWALSKI! KOWALSKI! –Kowalski se detuvo para ver a Marlene, ella le entrego la etiqueta de traslado, la vio detenidamente, no era común…

Simios, necesito que vean esto… -Dijo Kowalski mientras les entregaba la etiqueta, Phil no entendía que decía, era un idioma extraño para ellos.

Lo lamento, pero no sabemos qué quiere decir allí… Es otro idioma… -Al decir esto, todos se dirigieron al hábitat de los pingüinos, Kowalski puso la etiqueta sobre la mesa.

Pero si es otro idioma… De donde será? –Pregunto Cabo, todos se quedaron pensando cuando en eso Hans entro al hábitat

Hola, como les va? –Saludo Hans, Izzy lo vio y se le vino la idea de que Hans podría saber eso… Lo tomo del ala y le mostro la etiqueta.

Reconoces esto? –Pregunto Izzy con la esperanza de que Hans lo conociera, el frailecillo se puso un tanto nervioso, tomo la etiqueta y empezó a ver a todos lados.

¿Dónde está Skipper? –Pregunto rápidamente, todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos, era extraño… Súper extraño que Hans preguntara por Skipper. En ese momento Skipper salió del laboratorio de Kowalski, Hans rápidamente lo metió de nuevo y le mostro la etiqueta- Reconoces esto?!

Espera… -Skipper empezó a ver detalladamente la etiqueta y le cambio su cara.- Hans… Esto no es de…

Sí es de Dinamarca –Comento Hans, ambos no podían creerlo, Kowalski entro al laboratorio

Oigan, que pasa acá? –Pregunto Kowalski algo curioso, Hans lo vio y le entrego la etiqueta.

Esto es de Dinamarca –Agrego Hans, Kowalski se sorprendió, eso explicaba mucho.

Entonces Mayna está en Dinamarca? –

Exacto, pero no sé cómo quieren ir, si Skipper y yo no podemos ir, a menos claro que vayamos disfrazados, en otro caso, sería imposible-

Pero… Si queremos ir por Mayna debemos ir, están de acuerdo? –Agrego Izzy entrando al laboratorio, Hans asintió, Mayna era su amiga no la dejaría sola, Skipper salió rápidamente y vio a los demás.

Si alguien tiene que empacar comida, que lo haga ahora, porque nos vamos a Dinamarca! –Comento Skipper, todos asintieron, pero Rico lo vio algo curioso

Pero, Capitán, como iremos? Y otra cosa, Hans y tú no pueden ir… Que harán? –Pregunto Rico curioso.

Nosotros nos las arreglamos, ahora, Kowalski necesito que hagas hologramas de todos nosotros –Agrego Hans con algo de liderazgo, Skipper lo vio algo molesto, pero no le dio importancia, Kowalski entro rápidamente a su laboratorio.- Skipper, sé que hemos tenido cierta rivalidad, pero no crees dejarla atrás por un tiempo, mientras buscamos a nuestra amiga, Mayna?

Hm… -Skipper se quedó pensativo, eso sería exactamente lo que Mayna quisiera- Ya que, solo porque es una causa digna!

Bien, entonces buscare algo para poder disfrazarnos… -Al decir esto, Hans salió corriendo y Skipper se quedó viendo el cuartel, se acercó a su litera y debajo de su almohada saco una foto pequeña, era de Mayna y él de pequeños.

Espero que te encuentres bien, mi pequeña princesa… -Dijo Skipper y guardo bien la foto, solo se preguntaba si Mayna se encontraba bien. Como estaba ella?

* * *

_**Bien que tal? :B Y como ahora estoy de vacaciones [JA JA! XD] podre escribir mas :3 Asi que nos vemos! ^3^ Reviews positivos :B… Y Graisy donde estas? -.-**_


	5. Como nos conocimos

**¿Cómo nos conocimos?**

Ya todo estaba listo para partir camino a Dinamarca, Skipper ya esperaba a que los demás llegaran, vio a sus soldados ya listos.

Bueno chicos… Esto será un tanto peligroso, pero están listos para ir por nuestra amiga naranja? –Pregunto Skipper viendo a su equipo, todos asintieron confiados. Hans llego con unos disfraces.

Oye monja, ya tengo los disfraces… Te disfrazaras de princesa –Bromeo Hans, Skipper lo vio algo serio y los demás rieron levemente- Es una broma gruñón, luego vemos que nos ponemos mientras tanto… Ya vinieron los demás?

No, a todos estamos esperando, no creo que tarden mucho –Contesto Cabo, Rico vio a Kowalski sin dejar de ver el hábitat de Izzy.

Walski? –Pregunto Rico llamando la atención de Kowalski , él volteo a verlo- En eshte viaje, tendrás mucho tiempo con Izzy… Tal vesh sea tu oportunidad, no la vayas a desperdiciar

Tú crees? Es que… No quiero decepcionarla y fallarle otra vez –Contesto Kowalski algo desanimado

No lo harash, solo debes intentar ser lo mejor para ella-

Qué tal si vuelvo a fallar?-

No, no lo harash, sabes porque? -Kowalski negó con la cabeza- Porque para ella sigues siendo el mejor chico de todosh, cosha rara, pero… Debesh demostrarle lo especial que es para ti.

Bueno tienes razón… Y oye, estás hablando más-

Si, lo sé, no iba a estar siempre callado, no soy un mimo –Ambos pingüinos rieron divertidamente. Mientras tanto, Marlene e Izzy ya llegaban con unas "cuantas" maletas.

Ya vino por quien lloraban! –Grito Izzy, todos sonrieron

Ok, ya nos vamos? –Pregunto Marlene emocionada

Solo si tu noviesito viene –Contesto Skipper y en ese momento llegaron los lémures con… Demasiado equipaje

Aquí está su rey! –Llamo la atención Julien, todos revolearon los ojos, menos Marlene quien sonrió cuando vio a Julien

Cola anillada, solo nos vamos un tiempo no debías de llevarte todo tu hábitat -Comento Skipper con un tono burlesco.

Lo sé, pero apenas llevo pocas cosas, no es así Mort? –Todos voltearon a ver a Mort quien tenia todo el equipaje de Julien

Si… Muy poco… Rey… -Todo el equipaje le cayó encima a Mort

Ehm…. Nos vamos? –Preguntó Hans, todos asintieron y se encaminaron a una gran caja- Kowalski, hiciste los hologramas?

Claro, ya todo está listo, nadie sospechara! -Respondió Kowalski confiado. Todos empezaron a entrar a la caja, por suerte era lo bastante grande como para que estuvieran cómodos para todo el viaje. Ya todos adentro de la caja, Alice la encontró con la etiqueta que iba camino a Dinamarca y la llevo al aeropuerto para el viaje. Luego de unas horas, ya se encontraban en el avión y era de noche, todos estaban dormidos, menos Skipper, no podía dormir y Hans se acercó a él.

Hola monja –Saludo el frailecillo, Skipper lo vio de mala gana.

Que quieres? –

Nada, solo venía a ver si estabas bien –

Nah, estoy bien –Las dos aves se quedaron en silencio y el frailecillo quiso destruir el silencio

Y oye, como conociste a Mayna? –Skipper se quedó en silencio, y lo vio algo extrañado- Solo quiero saber

Bueno… Verás todo empezó cuando éramos unos pequeños y….

* * *

**- *FlashBack*-**

**[Mi primer FlashBack :'D]**

En la Antártida, una mamá pinguina se encontraba camino a su hogar, donde un pequeño pingüino se encontraba practicando unas técnicas de combate con su padre. La madre llego a su hogar, el pequeño pingüino la vio y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

Mami! :D –Dijo el pequeño pingüino lanzándose a los brazos de su madre quien le sonreía.

Hola Skippy –Saludo la madre, el pequeño pingüino estaba tan alegre por tener a su madre otra vez, pero no vio a su hermano y se preocupó- Tu hermano David esta con una amiga, quieres ir por él?

Si mami, quiero ir por ese cabeza hueca –Contesto el pequeño pingüino lleno de ternura, la madre dejo unas cosas en una mesita, tomo la aleta del pequeño pingüino y se encamino a otro lugar. Mientras caminaban el pequeño pingüino le contaba todo lo que hizo con su padre esa mañana, le contaba todo con un entusiasmo inigualable. Guardo silencio al ver a su hermano, soltó la aleta de su madre y corrió hacia su hermano- David!

Hermanito! –Saludó el hermano del pequeño, los dos hermanos se pusieron a jugar en la nieve, el pequeño pingüino salió estaba corriendo lejos de su hermano, y se escondió en una cueva, pero no sabía que estaba solitaria… Una pequeña ocelote se acercó a aquel pingüino.

Hola :D –Saludó la pequeña ocelote al pingüino, el pingüino se asustó y se puso en posición de ataque, la ocelote rió y estiró su patita- Me llamo Mayna y tú? –El pingüino no dudo dos veces, parecía buena chica

Mucho gusto Mayna, me llamo Skipper –Saludó Skipper tomando la pata de la ocelote- Que hace una ocelote en la Antártida?

Mi mami me trajo, dice que son asuntos personales –Contestó Mayna con una sonrisa, los dos pequeños salieron de la cueva y se pusieron a jugar en la nieve. Hasta que llego la madre de Skipper angustiada por él.

Skippy! Dónde estabas? –Preguntó la pingüina abrazado a su hijo, el pequeño se intentó zafar de ese abrazo.

Estoy bien, mamá! –Dijo Skipper de mala gana. Mayna sonreía ante eso, la madre de Skipper la vio y le sonrió

Tú quién eres pequeña? –Pregunto amablemente la madre de Skipper, y antes de que ella contestara una ocelote adulta cargo a Mayna y la abrazo

Mayna! Dónde estabas? Me preocupe mucho por ti! –Agrego la madre de Mayna angustiada por su hija.

Estoy bien, mami. Estaba con mi nuevo amigo –Contesto Mayna sonriente, la madre de Mayna vio al pingüino y a su madre. Ella sonrió

Buenas tardes, me llamo Krystal, mucho gusto. Y ella es mi hija Mayna –Agrego Krystal poniendo a Mayna en el piso.

Buenas tardes, me llamo Scarlet, es un placer conocerla. Y él es mi hijo Skipper –Agrego Scarlet, las dos madres se pusieron a hablar, Krystal le empezó a decir por qué se encontraban allí, mientras Mayna y Skipper seguían jugando, Skipper le enseño unas técnicas de combate a Mayna. Ella aprendía rápido. Desde ese día, se supo que en ellos dos habría una buena amistad.

-***Fin del FlashBack*-**

* * *

Skipper termino de contarle a Hans el cómo se conoció con Mayna, el frailecillo presto mucha a atención a todo, a pesar de haber estado con ellos un largo tiempo nunca supo esa historia, le fue un tanto interesante. Pero también había alguien más escuchando todo eso, era Cabo, prestó con máxima atención todo. Skipper y Hans no se dieron cuenta, Cabo sonrió era fabuloso saber algo más de Skipper y Mayna, y volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D Continuare luego OuO **

**Skipper: Luego es... Cuanto tiempo? XD  
Yo: Que voy a saber! xD  
Skipper: Todo por estar hablando con un "Posho" -  
Yo: Que te importa? ¬¬* xD**

**Nos vemos! :D Dejen sus reviews o3o**


	6. Dinamarca

**Llegando a Dinamarca**

Era de día, todos seguían dormidos, bueno… Casi todos. Izzy estaba despierta no estaba observando nada, simplemente se encontraba acostada boca arriba viendo la caja, alguien se encontraba parado enfrente de ella, Izzy vio y era Kowalski, le sonrió simplemente y lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

Buenos días, Izzy –Saludó Kowalski con una sonrisa

Buenos días, Koko –Saludó Izzy, y se sentó, veía sus patas, Kowalski decidió romper ese silencio.

Oye, sé que aun que lo nuestro haya terminado yo…-

¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?-

Ehm… Si, bueno eso si te parece la idea-

Por mi está bien, eres mi confidente, estar lejos de mi confidente es algo difícil pero… Por mi está bien seguir siendo amigos- Kowalski esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción

Gracias Izzy –Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Kowalski la vio y pensó- "_Es tan hermosa, si quiero estar a su lado otra vez, debo ser paciente, pero por lo menos tengo su amistad y pienso gozarla"_

Y dime, ¿Crees que podamos encontrar a Mayna sana y a salva? –

Te preocupas mucho por tus amigas, verdad?-

La verdad si, Mayna ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por mí, le debo miles! –

Bueno, la verdad lo que llevo de conocerla, es que ella es muy hábil y no dejara que nada malo le pase –Dijo Kowalski con máxima confianza, escucharon unos ruidos y en seguida supieron que ya habían llegado a Dinamarca- Bien… Despertare a los demás, creo que ya llegamos…

Si, está bien –Ambos animales se levantaron para despertar a sus amigos.

* * *

**En un zoo de Dinamarca…**

Mayna estaba despertando algo confundida… No sabía dónde estaba, abrió los ojos y vio un gran hábitat el doble que su hábitat en Central Park. Se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente, temía a que alguien más habitara ahí y se enojara con su presencia. Era un bonito hábitat, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba ahí, Mayna admiraba el hábitat estaba lleno de árboles, se sentía como en casa, le encantaba. Alguien bajo de un árbol y se acercó a ella.

Hej –Saludo una voz extraña dándole un gran susto a Mayna, la ocelote tomo una rama para golpear al extraño, cuando vio al extraño era un ocelote un poco más alto que ella, ojos color celeste, se veía agradable y bajo la rama, pero no había entendido muy bien que dijo…

Ehm… Hola –Saludo Mayna, el ocelote le sonrió

No eres de aquí, eh? Bienvenida al zoo de Jyllands Park, me llamo Eddie y te encuentras en mi hábitat. Y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Se presentó amablemente Eddie y extendió su pata hacia Mayna, parecía un buen chico.

Me llamo Mayna, mucho gusto en conocerte Eddie –Se presentó Mayna tomando la pata de Eddie, Eddie le propuso llevarla a conocer el Zoo, Mayna acepto y salieron del hábitat para empezar a dar un paseo, Eddie le hablaba del zoo, y le presentaba a muchos animales. Mayna vio una figura algo familiar, un pingüino, pensó que era…

¡SKIPPER! –Grito Mayna emocionada, corrió hacia el pingüino y lo abrazo. Cuando vio el rostro del pingüino sonrojado y algo confundido, Mayna rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era Skipper, se sonrojo hasta no poder más y soltó al pingüino- Perdona, te había confundido con alguien

No tranquila –Respondió el pingüino pero hubo algo que hizo que la viera, tenía ojos miel [Se podrán comer? - xD]- Hola… Me llamo Anthony pero todos me dicen Tony, cómo te llamas?

Hola mucho gusto Tony, me llamo Mayna y lo lamento pensé que eras alguien que conozco –Se disculpó Mayna algo avergonzada, el pingüino sonrió amablemente.

Tranquila, pero… Skipper dijiste que se llamaba, verdad? –Mayna lo vio algo extraña-

Pues… -Mayna recordó que Skipper le había dicho que se cuidaran muy bien con personas desconocidas- No… Había dicho… Simón ._.

Ah… Bueno –Dijo el pingüino y llego Eddie a ver qué ocurría-

Creo que ya se conocieron, eh? –Ambos animales asintieron- Bueno, entonces… Que les parece si comemos los tres esta noche?

No es mala idea, que dices tú, Mayna? –Pregunto Tony a Mayna, ella asintió emocionada y empezaron a caminar, Mayna volteo a ver y encontró una fotografía del Central Park, la tomo y sonrió y pensó- "_Extraño mi hogar, extraño a mis amigas y amigos… Pero extraño a mi Skipper"_

Mayna! Ven! –Eddie llamo la atención de Mayna, ella guardo la foto [No sé dónde! xD] y corrió hacia sus nuevos amigos

* * *

**En el aeropuerto**

Los trabajadores habían dejado la caja donde contenía a nuestros queridos animales, todos esperaron a que ningún humano estuviera ahí, cuando sintieron que no había nadie, Rico derribo una parte de la caja

Buen trabajo Rico! –Felicito Skipper mientras salía de la caja seguido de los demás. Hans vio una foto tirada, la tomo y vio a unos pequeños, sonrió ante esta fotografía. Todos se escondieron en unos arbustos

Oigan, y como encontraremos a Mayna? –Pregunto Maurice con mucha duda

Qué bueno que preguntes Maurice –Responde Kowalski sacando un invento- Invente esto para rastrear a nuestros amigos

Aha… O para rastrear a Izzy –Dice Julien en voz baja y haciendo reír a Mort, Kowalski lo ve con una mirada asesina-

En fin… Lo usaremos para ir tras Mayna –Comento Kowalski empezando a encender su invento, Julien vio a Hans con una foto en las aletas y se acercó a verla. Cuando Julien vio esa foto se rio un poco y vio a Skipper, él escucho risas volteo a ver y vio a Hans con una foto, se acercó a verla y cuando vio que era su foto con Mayna, se sonrojo y se la arrebato

ESTO ES MIO! –Agrego Skipper furioso y guardando la fotografía, Hans y Julien intercambiaron miradas.

Entonces… Desde pequeños han sido muy buenos amigos, eh? –Pregunto Julien con un tono de burla

A que te refieres, cola anillada? –Pregunto Skipper indiferente

Vamos no te hagas, Mayna te ha gustado desde mucho, no?-

Ehm… Yo… No… Tenemos que irnos, no quiero que mencionen nada! -.- -Agrego Skipper con un tono firme y se alejo

Siempre le ha gustado, no? –Le pregunto Julien a Hans

Yo creo que sí, anillos –Respondió Hans y rio un poco

* * *

**Bien que les parece? C: **

**Rico: Seria mejor si hablaras de mi ^^**

**Yo: No te emociones -.- **

**Cabo: Y te tardes miles de años por hablar con tu Posho -.-**

**Yo: LE HABLO CUANDO QUIERA! :U **

**Rico: Tu poshito xDD **

**Izzy: Bueno, dejen sus reviews! :D**


	7. Ya casi te encuentro

**Ya casi**

Era de noche, y Mayna regresaba de su cena con sus nuevos amigos, Mayna les contaba unas locuras que hacía en su viejo hogar, al igual que Eddie y Tony le contaban lo que hacían ellos ahí. Mayna se la pasaba muy bien, le gustaba tener nuevos amigos.

Oigan, deberíamos hacer fiesta! –Comento Eddie emocionado, Tony asintió con la cabeza pero Mayna lo vio preocupada

Y… No le molestara eso a los vecinos? –Pregunto preocupada Mayna

Cómo crees? Aquí aman las fiestas! –Contesto el ocelote confiado, Mayna se sorprendió de eso

Es cierto, solo debemos decirles la hora de la fiesta y ya, nadie se molesta! –Agrego Tony, Mayna sonrió al recordarse de las fiestas de Julien

Un amigo mío le encantaría estar aquí, él es una amante de las fiestas! –Comento Mayna recordándose de Julien y sus fiestas

Hacía buenas fiestas al menos? –Pregunto Tony, Mayna recordó una fiesta de sombreros que Julien había hecho, se había divertido tanto…

Sí, pero habían momentos en que los vecinos se molestaban porque mi amigo hacia las fiestas, porque el loco lo hacía a muy altas horas de la noche! –Mayna rio un poco al recordar todo lo que Skipper reclamaba por las fiestas de Julien

Bueno, y que dices? Quieres que hagamos fiesta? –

Hm… Nunca rechazo una fiesta, pero esta vez tendré que hacerlo, lo lamento… Pero estoy un poco cansada por el viaje-

No te preocupes, Mayna… La haremos otro día es lo que quieres-

Me encantaría! –Mayna se despidió de Tony y empezó a caminar hacia su nuevo hábitat.

Bueno Tony, yo iré a conocer mejor a mi nueva compañera, así que te veo mañana, compadre! –Se despidió Eddie caminando hacia su hábitat.

Nos vemos –Se despidió Tony caminando hacia su hábitat-

* * *

**En una parte de Dinamarca**

Todos caminaban en busca de por lo menos un zoológico, pero ya todos estaban cansados.

Kowalski, ¿Cuánto falta? –Pregunto el pequeño Cabo cansado, Kowalski vio su invento.

Ehm… Solo dos…. –Todos suspiraron aliviados- …cientos metros –Todos se empezaron a quejar

No podemos descansar? Ya es de noche! –Reclamo Maurice exhausto, todos vieron a Skipper con esperanza de una respuesta

No, seguiremos!No esta tan lejos! Debemos encontrarla –Comento Skipper muy firme, Izzy se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada- ¡AUCH! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? O.e

Porque es divertido… Y te lo mereces –Respondió Izzy y Skipper revoleo los ojos- Skipper, ya es de noche, todos estamos exhaustos y hambrientos, podríamos descansar para mañana ya seguir buscándola, y buscar algo de comida o me comeré a Mort –Mort ve a Izzy preocupado-

Pero…-

Nosotros también queremos encontrarlas, y para eso necesitamos energías –Interrumpió Marlene a Skipper, él vio a todos exhaustos y a Julien sobre la espalda de Hans [Lol tenía que poner eso x3 xD]

Bien, descansaremos en… -Skipper señala un bote de basura- Allí –Marlene e Izzy lo ven con cara de asco [Me la imagine y me dio risa ._.' xD]- ¿Qué?

No pensamos estar en un bote de basura! –Dijeron ambas en unísono, Julien se puso enfrente de Skipper

Vamos chiquitas, no es tan malo, además las monjas irán por la comida! –Contesto Julien y las chicas se tranquilizaron

Si, nosotros vamos a… -Reacciona- Espera… ¿Por qué nosotros, Cola Anillada? ¬¬

Porque… Ustedes son los mejores en eso, además… Esto de una búsqueda es muy cansado para un rey –

Ok –Contestó Skipper de mala gana, señala a Kowalski y a Rico- Irán Kowalski y Rico

¿Nosotros por qué? –Preguntaron las dos aves sin ganas

Porque yo lo digo –

Ah, ok –Contestó Kowalski sin muchos ánimos y empezó a caminar con Rico en busca de comida. Izzy los vio y corrió hacia ellos-

No les molesta si los acompaño, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Izzy con una sonrisa. Kowalski sonrió tontamente cuando vio su sonrisa, simplemente le encantaba, Rico se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa y quiso salvar a su amigo

Claro, ven! –Contestó Rico, Izzy empezó a caminar y Kowalski seguía algo atontado. Rico lo vio serio y le dio una bofetada-

Oye! –Dijo Kowalski molesto por la cachetada, Rico solo lo empujo hacía Izzy y empezó a caminar normal – Ehm… Hola Izzy

Hola Koko! –Saludó Izzy y siguió caminando. Este trio camino un largo rato buscando comida, hasta que por fin encontraron una pizzería, Izzy se puso enfrente de la puerta –Bueno, debemos entrar rápidin… Rico ¿Nos haces los honores?

Hm… Claro –Rico busco una ventanita y entro en ella-

Bien, ahora ábrenos las puerta! –

No, ushtedes hablen, yo bushco la pizza –Kowalski se dio cuenta del plan de Rico, y lo vio algo serio pero recordó que era buena idea. Izzy se sentó en el piso y Kowalski al lado de ella.

Este es un lindo lugar –Comento Izzy en voz baja, Kowalski vio el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba muy iluminado, y el cielo estaba despejado, se podía ver claramente las estrellas. Él quito la vista del cielo y se fijó solo en alguien… Izzy

Tú eres hermosa –Izzy lo vio y sonrió, puso su pata en la mejilla de Kowalski

Eso me dijiste cuando nos conocimos, esa noche… ¿Te acuerdas? –Pregunto Izzy recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Kowalski.

Como olvidarlo, estábamos apenas conociéndonos, y ya pensaba que eras hermosa… Y sigo pensándolo, esa noche las estrellas no eran lo único que brillaban, tu hermosa sonrisa iluminaba el lugar –Mientras Kowalski hablaba Izzy lo vio con ternura, él recordaba bien ese día- simplemente… Pensé que fui afortunado al encontrarte –Kowalski volteo su mirada hacia Izzy y se quedaron un largo rato viéndose, se empezaron a acercar poco a poco y…

Ya tengo la pizza, amigosh! –Dijo Rico saliendo de la pizzería con la pizza, Kowalski e Izzy se pusieron rápidamente de pie y estaban sonrojados- Ehm… ¿Interrumpí algo?

No, no nada! –Respondieron los dos nerviosos, Rico los vio con duda pero empezaron a caminar hacia los demás.

* * *

**En el nuevo hábitat de Mayna**

Mayna se encontraba viendo un pequeño dije que Skipper le había regalado [Se acuerdan?] estaba tan concentrada en ese dije que no escucho cuando Eddie se acercó lentamente a ella.

¿Y ese dije? –Pregunto Eddie muy curioso asustando a Mayna-Lamento haberte asustado

Nah, no te preocupes –Eddie volvió a ver el dije curioso, Mayna entendió- Este dije me lo regalo mi mejor amigo para Navidad y es muy importante para mi

Y… Lamento mi curiosidad pero… ¿Cómo lo conociste? –Mayna sonrió y decidió contarle una historia…

* * *

**El FlashBack será en el otro chapter porque ahorita tengo flojera c: xD**

**Mayna: Cuando no? ¬¬**

**Yo: Callate e.e**

**Hans: Majo, te comiste mis rollos? ¬¬**

**Yo: …-Sale corriendo- NO PUEDES PROBAR NADA! **

**Izzy: bien…. Nos vemos c: Espero que les haya gustado**


	8. Un encuentro

**Un recuerdo y un recuentro**

Un pingüino, ya no un niño, un adolescente iba caminando alerta a todo, y una ocelote se le tira encima, ambos cayeron al suelo y se rieron un gran rato, el pingüino vio a la ocelote y le jalo una oreja.

Oye, Skip eso no se hace –Dijo Mayna dándole un zape al pingüino

Tú te lo buscaste! –

Mentiroso! -

Mentirosa!- Ambos se pusieron a discutir por diversión y llega David, el hermano del pingüino.

Ustedes dos parecen esposos! –Dijo David entre risas, Skipper y Mayna se vieron e hicieron mueca de asco

Somos mejores amigos, no novios o.e –Comento Mayna, David los vio detenidamente

Mayna, tu primer beso te lo dará mi hermanito, yo lo sé! –Skipper lo ve molesto y a punto de tirarle una piedra, pero David sale corriendo sin dejar de reírse

Esta loco-

Lo sé-Mayna tira al suelo a Skipper- MUERE! Jajaja

Oye! –Skipper jala del brazo a Mayna- Si muero, te vienes conmigo! –Mayna cae encima de Skipper-

Morí, porque caí en algo suave! :D –

Me muero, ya veo la luz!-

No seas bebito-Mayna ve a Skipper y le sonríe-

Por qué tan sonriente? No me digas que otra vez andas pensando en ese chico que te gusta-

Un poco –Mayna se sonroja levemente-

No me agrada, te dije que me da mala espina-

Celos o reclamos?-

Advertencia –Skipper saca una cajita- Pero debo darte algo… Eres mi mejor amiga y te cuidare siempre, así que… Ten, es para ti, amiga –Mayna toma la cajita, saca un collar con una M como dije

Skip… Es divino, gracias! –Mayna le da un abrazo-

De nada, solo quería darte algo –Le regresa el abrazo a Mayna- Pero te pido que te levantes, es que el suelo esta frio y mi trasero se congela jajaja

No, que se congele –

Mala –ambos se ven un rato a los ojos, ambos se querían, pero pensaban que era simplemente pasajero eso, y decidieron mejor dejarlo así, solo Skipper no pudo contenerse y le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que Mayna se sonrojara. Él se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

Ehm…. –Mayna se levantó y miro a otro lado, Skipper puso su aleta en su hombro- Esto no cambia nuestra amistad, verdad?

No, claro que no n/n –

Bien, bueno… Debo ir a ayudar a mi madre, nos vemos luego? –

Claro, no hay problema, iré a entrenar

Bien –Mayna empieza a caminar- Nos vemos, amiguis! –Mientras estos dos se despedían, las madres de ambos hablaban de sus pequeños-

Scarlet, te digo, nuestros hijos se agradan, no me sorprendería que se enamoraran más adelante!-Comento Krystal a la madre pinguina

Tienes razón, además Mayna me agrada, es buena chica! –

Y Skipper un caballero nato, supongo que pronto seremos consuegras –

Eso lo veremos, pronto!- Mayna llego con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al ver a Krystal se sonrojo levemente

Oh, no sabía que estaría aquí –Saludo Mayna a la madre de su mejor amigo- Skipper fue a entrenar, supongo que vendrá luego

No te preocupes, Mayna… Ya sabes que a Skippy le encanta entrenar con su padre y su hermano, está feliz ahí –Agrego Krystal sonriéndole a la ocelote. Scarlet noto la gran sonrisa de Mayna, y le dio mucha curiosidad.

Hija, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?-

Ehm –Mayna se sonrojo un poco más al recordar el motivo- Nada, ma… solo… Felicidad –Contesto un poco nerviosa- Iré a mi habitación, la veo luego, Krystal

Claro, pequeña- Mayna se despidió y salió corriendo a su habitación-

Crees que…?-

Hm… Lo dudo, Skippy no es tan así… o si?-

- *Fin del FlashBack* -

* * *

Vaya, parece que Skipper y tú tienen una larga relación, verdad? –Pregunto Eddie con mucha curiosidad, Mayna lo ve algo sonrojada y le regala una pequeña sonrisa

Oh, no… Skip y yo no somos nada… Solo… Amigos –Respondió Mayna con una sonrisa nerviosa

Lo lamento, pensé que sí, pero bueno… Creo que quieres descansar, cierto?-

Si, la verdad estoy algo cansada-

Está bien, te dejo descansar… Hablamos mañana –Eddie se va a un árbol a dormir, Mayna se acomoda y ve la luna- "_Vendrás por mí?"_

* * *

**En un basurero (¿?)**

Julien se encontraba acomodándose en el basurero, al menos vacío, Marlene le hablaba de unas anécdotas aparentemente aburridas para cualquier chico. Maurice y Mort se encontraban jugando poker. Skipper… No apartaba la vista de la luna, Hans se acercó a él y se paró al lado de él.

Sabes? Es curioso que hagas todo esto por Mayna, y no te puedas atrever a ya sabes que-Skipper lo vio curioso- Sabes a lo que me refiero. No le has confesado tu amor, quisiste ser su primer amor, pero me adelante, Mayna no te esperara para siempre, lo sabes no?

Sí, pero no sé qué me ocurre, cuando estoy a punto de decirle, me quedo helado… He enfrentado varias cosas, pero ninguna como esta… No sé cómo hacer esto.

Tu solo exprésate, nada más, en el momento adecuado, claro está–A lo lejos, se puede ver a Rico, Kowalski e Izzy caminando con la pizza. Entraron al basurero y comenzaron a comer todos, luego de tanto que comieron, se quedaron dormidos….

Skipper se despertó, ya era de día, debían seguir con su búsqueda, busco a todos, pero no encontró a dos… Julien y Hans… ¿Dónde se metieron?

¡DESPIERTEN! –Todos despertaron de un salto.

NO PUEDEN PROBAR NADA! –Se despertó rápidamente Rico, todos lo vieron extrañado, y él se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué pasa, Skipper? ¿Se está muriendo alguien? ¿Una apocalipsis zombie? ¿Maurice esta mutando? –Pregunto Izzy frotándose los ojos

Donde esta cola anillada y el pato piquito pintado? –Todos vieron a su alrededor

OH SI! DOS MENOS! –Celebro Rico, obteniendo una seria mirada de parte de Maurice y Marlene- Digo… Que lastimada :c

Tranquilo, deben estar cerca… es más! Te apuesto 5 dólares a que Julien aparece en tres… dos… -Y justamente Julien aparece-

Hola… Fui a hacer mis necesidades reales… -Ve a su alrededor- Donde está el pato?

Agh! Ahora debemos buscarlo a él también?! –Comento Kowalski de mala gana

* * *

Un frailecillo se encontraba volando, buscando un rastro de una pequeña ocelote, quería adelantársele a Skipper, quería encontrarla para tranquilizarla respecto al problemita que tuvo con Skipper. Seguía volando hasta que noto un zoológico, pensó que en ese lugar estaría su amiga naranja. Bajo y empezó a caminar para buscarla.

Mayna y Tony se encontraban comiendo un helado, Mayna tenía muchas curiosidades sobre el zoo, quería saberlo todo, Tony igual tenía mucha curiosidad sobre Mayna, los dos en poco tiempo se estaban llevando bien, pero Mayna se llevaba mejor con Eddie, tal vez era la naturaleza de ocelote a ocelote.

Ok, veamos… ¿Han tenido problemas con serpientes?-Pregunto Mayna, Tony se quedó pensando

Hm… Por el momento no, si no… Eddie estuviera muerto-

¡OYE! –Se aproximó el ocelote molesto por el comentario de su amigo- Yo no estaría muerto… Yo habría corriendo como un valiente ocelote que soy! –Mayna rio un poco ante el comentario de su amigo nuevo, de pronto escucho una voz, la voz que reconocería donde fuera.

¡MAYNA! –

¡¿HANS?! –Exclamo la ocelote volteándose rápidamente buscando a su amigo…

* * *

**Lamento no actualizarla, pero he estado ocupada ._. Pronto seguire c:**


End file.
